


Missão de Natal no Novo Mundo

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Antes de chegar a Dressrosa, os Mugiwaras, e seu novo aliado, são surpreendidos por uma nevasca seguida de uma ligação misteriosa, pedindo colaboração de Luffy e seu bando em uma situação, no mínimo surreal: O sumiço do Papai Noel.Como os Mugiwaras vão lidar com esta nova situação? E Law vai honrar a aliança pirata tão recentemente formada, e se juntar ao capitão borrachudo?* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **





	Missão de Natal no Novo Mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história está participando do Desafio de férias do Nyah! Fanfiction
> 
> Beta: Clara de Assis (http://fanfiction.com.br/u/325077/)
> 
> Alguns personagens surpresa não foram citados na lista, tenha isto em mente ao ler a fic...
> 
> Fic com ausência de shipping (exceto se você for muito muito muito observador), rs... mas espero que a aventura e a comédia neutralize a falta de romance!! Admito para vocês que foi um desafio e tanto... =)
> 
> ** One Piece não me pertence, graças a Deus, pois se assim o fosse eu pularia toda a aventura e escreveria apenas romance ^_^ **

Antes de chegar a Dressrosa, devido a proximidade do Natal, a tripulação Mugiwara resolvera fazer uma rápida viagem para Zo, mas a antevéspera de natal os presenteou com uma nevasca que raras vezes eles viram, o vento castigava as velas, destruindo a decoração natalina que enfeitava o convés, rajadas afiadas deixavam o mar revolto, ondas batiam violentamente contra o casco do Sunny-go, jogando o navio para todos os lados, a navegação se tornara um desafio à parte, mas com as habilidades de Nami, os Mugiwaras conseguiam sempre sair de situações assim.

Desde que permanecessem de pé de pé e vivos, no convés.

— Franky, vire 90º à estibordo! Zoro, Sanji! Recolham as velas! — Nami gritava ordens do alto da escada, próxima à cabeça do Leão, segurando a capa amarela com força para que não voasse, ela consultava a todo instante o Log Pose Triplo que carregava no pulso.

Usopp se postou no gramado, tirou uma esfera da bolsa, esticou o elástico e acertou ao lado das laranjeiras de Nami, em segundos uma rede verde cresceu do solo e cobriu todas as plantas protegendo-as da nevasca, em seguida Usopp se juntou a Chopper, ambos corriam de um lado ao outro no gramado, trabalhando arduamente para retirar o excesso de neve acumulada ali. O atirador olhou sobre os ombros e viu Nami e Robin meneando a cabeça em aprovação.

Robin mantinha os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, enquanto seus olhos miravam fixamente o alto dos dois mastros do navio, onde as bandeiras Mugiwara estavam presas em segurança por um par de mãos brotadas direto da madeira.

Brook tocava o violino, alegremente, pendurado nas cordas de sustentação, enquanto Luffy ostentava um sorriso gigantesco, de pé na cabeça do Leão, abraçando a tempestade.

Momonosuke, sem saber como, estava em sua forma de dragão e girava no convés como se estivesse perdido do restante, seu pai, Kin'emon, tentava manter o filho a salvo, mas com a neve e o vento, a pele reptiliana do menino-dragão se tornara escorregadia.

— VAAAI SUNNYYYY!! — O Capitão Mugiwara gritou para o mar, gargalhando enquanto todos a bordo do navio faziam o seu melhor para não acontecer nenhum estrago.

Na cozinha, Law, tomava chá observando os Mugiwaras pelo vidro da porta, perguntando-se o porquê do estardalhaço, eles mal conseguiam ouvir uns aos outros no meio do caos. Do outro lado da cozinha, Caesar lançava olhares desdenhosos para a nuca de Law, em seguida desviou os olhos, mirando desgostoso o par de algemas que o impediam de usar seus poderes.

Algum tempo depois, todos os nove Mugiwaras, Momonosuke e Kin’emon se juntaram a Law e Caesar na cozinha do Sunny, o cheiro inconfundível de chocolate flutuando no ar, enquanto Sanji misturava ingredientes em uma grande panela. Kin’emon, fornecera a eles roupas aquecidas e, mesmo exausto, Chopper estava encantado com seu casaco que imitava uma coruja do mar.

A nevasca durou alguns minutos, mas fora tão intensa que deixara todos esgotados, até mesmo Luffy, depois de ficar encharcado pela nevasca, parecia uma massa borrachuda estarrecida e sem forças, sentado na ponta da mesa.

— Saaanjii... meeeshiii... — O capitão gemia, as forças quase extintas.

— Tente se controlar, Luffy! — O cozinheiro respondeu irritado, caminhou até Robin e colocou uma xícara de café sobre a mesa, na frente dela, em seguida colocou outra de chá em frente à Nami. — Minhas prioridades são a Nami-san e a Robin-chan!

— Arigato, Cook-san!

— Sanji-kun, arigato!

Elas menearam a cabeça, agradecidas e o cozinheiro girou, absorvido, um coração pulsante surgindo no lugar de seu olho.

— Por que fomos pegos nesta nevasca apavorante? Tem alguma ideia, Nami? — Usopp perguntou, espiando para o fogão e depois se juntando aos outros à mesa.

— Pensei sobre isso, acredito que seja uma zona climática de alguma ilha de inverno. — Respondeu Nami.

— Precisei usar uma suuuper força para manter o leme estável! Nunca vi um vento tão forte, parecia mais do que condição meteorológica. — Ofereceu Franky, e voltando o rosto para Robin, que estava ao lado dele, completou. — Parecia algo não natural.

— De fato... se você avaliar, as correntes de ar iam para todas as direções. — Robin falou observando Nami, que estava sentada logo à frente dela.

— Também notei isso, e o mais intrigante é que durou menos do que uma nevasca normal costuma durar. — Nami disse preocupada, mas o som do estômago de Usopp roncando chamou a atenção dela.

— Sanji, também estou com fome! Cadê aquele chocolate quente que você prometeu? — Usopp reclamou ao lado da navegadora, chegando tão perto do chá de Nami, que o longo nariz pairou sobre a borda e ele aspirou profundamente. — Hum... laranja, gengibre e mel... — Ele enumerou perdido no aroma da bebida, Nami, percebendo a aproximação, encarou-o com a sobrancelha erguida.

— Quem se importa com chocolate quente? E eu quero é sake. — Declarou Zoro, de pé em frente à geladeira que Sanji deixara aberta por puro descuido. Zoro apanhou uma garrafa de sake e sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Luffy, ignorando o olhar enfurecido que Sanji lançava para ele.

— Cala boca, aho Marimo, ninguém se importa com o que você bebe. — Sanji disparou, caminhando para o fogão para verificar uma fornada de algo que cheirava muito bem.

Sanji desenformou biscoitos e os dispôs na mesa, serviu graciosamente alguns muffins com confeitos coloridos especiais, para Nami e Robin, e alcançou de muita má vontade uma bandeja com onigiris para Law, uma caneca e biscoitos para Caesar. Momonosuke recebia de Nami um muffin em forma de coração, e sorria em troca, Kin'emon o observava impressionado.

— Sanji-san, esta bebida aqueceu até meus ossos! Yohohohoho! Ah, mas eu...

— Você é apenas ossos — Respondeu Chopper pensativo —, então não passou da primeira camada, não é?

— Chopper-san, que coisa rude de se dizer. — Brook disse, deprimido.

— Ah, Sanji, já me sinto melhor! — Disse Luffy sorridente, ele acabara de colocar na boca uma enorme quantidade de biscoitos.

_Puru, puru, puru.._.

O den den mushi tocou e o silêncio tomou conta da cozinha, todos estáticos observando o pequeno caracol se mover inquieto.

_Puru, puru, puru..._

— Eu atendo! — Luffy esticou o braço, mas foi interceptado no meio do caminho.

— Não, Luffy! Você não sabe que desgraças podem vir junto com uma ligação! — Usopp chorou pendurado no braço esticado.

— Isso mesmo Luffy, mal sobrevivemos na última vez que você atendeu um den den mushi! — Nami se pendurou no outro braço do capitão.

_Catcha!_

— Mushi mushi? — Luffy falou já com o fone em mãos. — Eu sou Monkey D. Luffy, e vou me tornar o Rei dos Piratas!

— Ele atendeu! — Nami e Usopp trocaram um olhar deprimido.

_“Eu já sei disso. Mugiwara no Luffy, precisamos de sua colaboração em uma situação de calamidade mundial.”_

Luffy uniu as sobrancelhas, a voz era levemente familiar.

_“Você percebeu que houve uma grande precipitação de neve seguida de rajadas intensas de vento?”_

— Ah, sim, foi divertido! — Luffy respondeu prontamente.

— NÃO FOI, NÃO! — Gritou Usopp incapaz de se conter.  
  


_“Provavelmente isto foi obra de um usuário de akuma no mi... Neste mesmo momento aconteceu o desaparecimento de alguém importante e achamos que você é a pessoa certa para colaborar. Você e sua tripulação são fortes, ousados e destemidos.”_

Robin sorriu, ela reconhecia a voz.

Quando o locutor terminou de falar, houve uma pequena comoção na cozinha: Brook tinha os ossos da face corados; Sanji, baforava fumaça com um olhar arrogante; Zoro, desembainhava a espada, Usopp, coçava o nariz e inflava o peito; Nami, colocava as mãos na cintura e sorria; Chopper, dançava feliz; Franky, já tinha os dois antebraços unidos no alto da cabeça; e Robin, escondia o sorriso com as mãos.

— Shishishihi... é claro que somos! Vamos chutar a bunda de qualquer um! Vamos fazer o resgate, ja naa!!!

— OI! LUFFY!! Ao menos ouça os detalhes! — Usopp lembrou.

— Ah, é. Então, que bunda vamos chutar?

_“Eh, isso vocês precisarão descobrir, as informações que eu tenho são que um idoso conhecido como Noel, desapareceu juntamente com os presentes que ele carregava, e foi visto pela última vez nos arredores de sua mansão, no Polo Norte, ainda hoje, dia 23 de dezembro. O meio de transporte utilizado pela vítima, um trenó, e as renas que o puxavam foram encontrados no local.”_

— V-v-você disse... — Chopper tremia incontrolavelmente, incapaz de completar a frase.

— NOEL? — Gritaram Nami e Usopp, chocados.

— Papai Noel, é isso? — Repetiu Sanji.

_“Ele, exatamente... desaparecido às vésperas do Natal, sabemos que todas as autoridades mundiais foram acionadas para a resolução desse mistério, porém não existe nenhuma pista do paradeiro dos presentes e do próprio Noel... Para chegarem até a ilha basta seguir a direção mais inconstante, apontada pelo Log Pose.”_

— Yoshi! Nós vamos até lá!

_“Conto com você, Mugiwara no Luffy.”_

_Catcha!_  
  


— Oi, Mugiwara-ya! Não temos tempo para isso, nós precisamos chegar até Zo e encontrar minha tripulação! — Law cobrou.

— BAAKA!! Você não ouviu, não? O Papai Noel e os presentes desapareceram! — Chopper gritou se transformando em Heavy Point, os dentes afiados próximos ao rosto de Law. O cirurgião da morte ignorou a ira da rena.

— Ah, é! O urso! Vamos conseguir, vamos encontrar a sua tripulação também!

— Não! Vamos direto para Zo, precisamos seguir o plano! — Law determinou.

— MINNA!! VAMOS RESGATAR O PAPAI NOEL!! — Luffy gritou para a tripulação e, ignorando totalmente o que Law dissera, saiu pela porta.

— Eu avisei! — Usopp lançou um olhar onisciente, ao passar por Law.

— Vocês têm prioridades diferentes, mas confie, vai dar tudo certo. — Sanji disse virando de costas para Law e começando a arrumar a cozinha.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Realmente eles estavam muito próximos da tal ilha do Polo Norte, Nami observava o mar atentamente, quando Usopp lhe chamou, mostrando ao longe uma camada branca que denunciava terra firme.

— MINNA!! JÁ AVISTAMOS A ILHA!! — Ela gritou para os outros. Sanji, prepare comida para uma expedição!

— Hai! Nami-swwwaan... tão linda quando está dando ordens! — O cozinheiro girou pelo gramado.

— Oi, Ero-Cook, não vá começar a jorrar sangue outra vez. — Zoro falou sorrindo malevolamente.

— O único sangue que vai jorrar aqui será o seu, Kuso Marimo! — Sanji respondeu encarando Zoro com o único olho em chamas.

— Né, O-Nami... Eu vou poder conhecer o Papai Noel?! — Momonosuke perguntou, os olhos ansiosos, fixos na navegadora.

— Claro que vai! — Ela respondeu sorridente, o menino pulou no colo dela e a abraçou feliz.

— Esse moleque não está um pouco abusado, não? — Usopp murmurou.

— Abusado e esperto, esse pirralho de merda. — Sanji concordou.

Em poucos minutos de navegação tranquila apesar do frio, eles ancoravam, saltando na neve fofa da ilha. Luffy, Usopp e Chopper corriam e brincavam na neve, enquanto Nami e Robin absorviam as primeiras impressões da ilha, em seguida a navegadora chamou todos para o navio.

— Yoshi! Minna, vamos fazer um plano de expedição! — Nami falou quando todos voltaram para o convés, ela desenrolou um mapa no gramado, e colocou pesos nas pontas para que ficasse aberto e todos pudessem ver.

— Só, por favor, não me diga que vai haver sorteio, dois ou um, jogo de palitos ou jokenpo... — Usopp implorou ao lado dela.

— Baka! Os planos da Nami-san são perfeitos! — Sanji falou secamente, olhando Usopp com o canto do olho.

— Eu não me importo, vou aonde eu quiser, de qualquer jeito. — Zoro falou passando por Usopp e parando ao lado de Sanji.

— Tomara que se perca e fique aqui congelando esse seu cérebro de alga! — Sanji retrucou, já de frente para Zoro, os narizes muito próximos e a raiva fervilhante.

— URUSAI! Me deixem falar! — Nami gritou, socando a cabeça de ambos, em seguida apontou para um local no mapa. — Como podem ver, há apenas uma mansão próxima da costa, mas, podemos ter certa dificuldade para chegar até lá...

— Nami, podemos usar o Brachio Tank, e também o Kurosai, né? — Usopp ofereceu.

— Ah, o tanque dinossauro e a motocicleta? Que usamos na Ilha dos Tritões? É... acho que sim!

— AW! Não chame meu suuuper Brachio de tanque dinossauro! — Franky falou ofendido. — E não é apenas uma motoci...

— A motocicleta pode ser muito útil nestas condições, mas eu me pergunto se as rodas não escorregariam na neve... — Robin ponderou, interrompendo Franky.

— Oi... Robin... — Franky chorou. — Claro que o Kurosai não escorrega na neve, ele tem uma liga suuuuuper especial nas rodas!

— Então está certo! Vamos nos dividir! Brook e Sanji, vocês guardam o Sunny-go, com Momonosuke e Kin'emon. Usopp e Chopper ficam com o tanque dinossauro. Robin, você vai com Franky na motocicleta. Eu vou usar o Waver. Zoro e Luffy... onde... estão eles?

Usopp e Chopper correram para a lateral do navio.

—Nami... Lá! — Chopper apontou.

Há alguns metros dali, Zoro caminhava tranquilamente, seu cabelo verde destacado contra a neve branca, ele não escolhera um caminho reto até a mansão, e estava fazendo uma grande curva em direção a uma pequena floresta de pinheiros.

— Ah aquele Marimo de merda! — Sanji xingou, e em seguida pulou do navio para a neve. — Eu dou um jeito nele! Nos encontramos na mansão!

— O Luffy pelo menos foi em linha reta, só não sei por que ele está rodando com uma bola de neve. — Usopp contou observando Luffy pelo binóculo.  
Luffy se fundira com uma bola de neve, e rodava em alta velocidade para a mansão.

— Eles sempre me dão trabalho... — Nami declarou derrotada. — Vamos seguir o plano, quando chegarmos lá, vamos procurar pistas do desaparecimento, qualquer coisa... falamos com os apressados depois.

— Oi, Nami... e quanto ao Tral e o Caesar? — Usopp perguntou.

— Eles ficam no Sunny, vamos levar um den den mushi bebê para fazer contato.

Law enviou um olhar gélido para a navegadora, ela deu de ombros e caminhou para o deque onde estava o Waver.

Em seguida, munidos de suas bentos preparadas por Sanji, todos estavam em movimento deixando marcas na neve, Chopper ia feliz com a cabeça para fora do Brachio, o tanque não era apenas um meio de transporte útil contra as condições climáticas, mas também uma arma vantajosa, caso houvesse inimigos no caminho. Franky dirigia sem dificuldades o Kurosai, com Robin grudada às costas dele. Nami ia velozmente em direção à mansão, o Waver sempre leve e eficaz.

Momo e Kin’emon abanavam para eles, Caesar observava tudo com desinteresse carrancudo, Brook tocava o violino para desejar boa sorte aos nakamas, e Law... Law desistira de vigiar Caesar, pulara do navio e, usando suas habilidades da ope ope no mi, se teleportava, vencendo rapidamente distâncias consideráveis.

Logo os Mugiwaras chegariam à mansão e iniciariam o resgate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Bastante perto dali, em outra ilha de Inverno..._  
  


— Excelente trabalho, Scotch... — Uma voz profunda ecoava em um imenso salão, uma sombra alta pairava sobre a figura altiva de um homem com idade avançada, com barba longa e branca. A sombra deu um passo para trás, possivelmente sentando em uma cadeira alta. — Então você é o tal que as crianças acreditam levar brinquedos no Natal?

— O que quer de mim? Eu tenho trabalho a fazer, não tenho tempo para seus joguetes infantis. — O homem falou e seu tom não tinha nenhum indício de medo.

— Já esqueceu quem eu sou? Noel...? — O dono da sombra questionou, um pequeno risinho podia ser identificado, sussurrante no salão.

— Não. _Hyakuju no Kaido_, Não esqueci. — O homem chamado Noel disse friamente.

— E esqueceu que eu sei onde está sua menina? — Kaido jogou sua carta, Noel ficou pálido por um instante, depois com as mãos fechadas em punhos, ergueu a cabeça.

— Ela ainda é apenas uma criança.

— E mesmo assim você permitiu que ela escolhesse o próprio caminho.

— Ela não me devia obediência!

— CALE A BOCA! Não o trouxe aqui para discutirmos como você educa suas crianças! Eu fiz um acordo com a Charlotte, e vou entregá-lo a ela para atrair pessoas diferentes, que eu e ela temos interesse.

— O que isso quer dizer? Você está me usando como uma isca?

— Não se gabe... são apenas negócios. Por agora, aceite nossa hospitalidade, relaxe... ouço estorinhas de que você trabalha durante todo o ano... aproveite para descansar.

— Não seja estúpido, preciso voltar, diga o que querem e acabe logo com isso!

— Quero que você seja resgatado.

Kaido respondeu simplesmente, se ergueu da cadeira e sua sombra desapareceu, os passos deixando um rastro sonoro.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nami chegara à mansão, e extasiada com o tamanho e a suntuosidade do prédio, ela dera duas voltas observando cada detalhe desde a cerca viva de arbustos, até a enorme ponte elevada que apontava para o céu.

Usopp e Chopper chegaram em seguida, a rena pulou do tanque e cheirou intrigada, Usopp saiu logo depois, esticando os músculos que ficaram tensos por ter guiado o veículo.

Franky e Robin vinham derrapando na neve, ela sorria levemente, girando as pernas para descer, assim que Franky parou a motocicleta.

— Oi, irmãozinhos! Somos só nós por enquanto?! Onde estão o Luffy, o Zoro e o Sanji?!

— Não sei, mas conhecendo o Luffy, ele já deve estar lá dentro. — Usopp disse pensativo.

— Precisamos arranjar um jeito de entrar também... mas como...? — Nami descera do Waver e encarava o portão da mansão.

— Fácil! Abrindo uma entrada na cerca viva! Eu fiz isto durante três anos da minha vida! — Usopp marchou até um ponto da cerca, tirou da bolsa uma enorme tesoura e cortou cuidadosamente um quadrado perfeito no arbusto, puxou, e logo ostentava um cubo verde.

— Sugeee Usopp!! — Chopper elogiou pulando de um lado para o outro em volta do cubo recortado da cerca.  
  


Atrás de Usopp surgiu um buraco grande o bastante para todos eles passarem, e foi o que fizeram, eles atravessaram pela abertura recém-criada, depois encaixaram o bloco verde na cerca como se nunca tivesse sido cortado, eles deram às costas para o muro, deixando os veículos para trás.

Os cinco Mugiwaras cruzaram o pátio sem nenhuma dificuldade e se encaminharam para a porta principal, quando Usopp viu algo no alto da mansão, ele ajustou o binóculo e desviou o olhar para algumas árvores próximas, calculando mentalmente a distância.

— Acho que alguém entrou pela janela, e provavelmente usou aquela árvore como apoio. — Usopp apontou para o alto, os olhares dos outros caíram sobre a árvore e a janela.

Todos sabiam quem seria impulsivo o bastante para fazer uma entrada dessas, e nesse caso, seguramente eles estavam indo de encontro ao capitão, quando de repente ouviram passos, todos tomaram posição de luta.

— Eu disse que não precisava de ajuda para chegar aqui, sobrancelha de bigode!

— Ora, cale a boca, Kuso Marimo... se não fosse por mim você ainda estaria lá, naquela armadilha para ursos!

Zoro e Sanji haviam pulado o muro, eles, ou ignoravam a presença dos outros, ou nem mesmo tomaram conhecimento que tinham companhia.

— Zoro, Sanji!! Vocês estão aqui, yokatta! — Chopper corria ao encontro dos dois, que pararam de discutir e notaram os outros.

— Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaaan!! Ainda bem que vocês estão aqui, agora posso me livrar desse espadachim e vou protegê-las... — Sanji começou, mas ficou deprimido pois Nami e Robin já estavam próximas da porta da casa, Nami tentava abrir a fechadura e Robin ria de algo que Franky falara, nenhuma dera atenção a ele.

— Você não cansa de ser ridículo, não... sétimo...? — Zoro disse ao passar por Sanji e se juntar aos outros.

Sanji tinha a resposta na ponta da língua, ma sentiu uma presença diferente vindo de dentro da casa, Zoro também sentiu, e estancou onde estava, ambos trocaram um longo olhar, enquanto ouviam Usopp e Robin parabenizavam Nami por ter aberto a porta.

— Usopp, você fica com a Nami e o Chopper, explorem o piso inferior... e Franky, você e a Robin vasculhem o térreo. Eu e o aho cook vamos subir. — Zoro determinou, a mão junto à espada, ele caminhou suave e silenciosamente, subindo as escadas.

— Algo suuuper errado? – Franky questionou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Sentimos uma presença diferente... — Sanji respondeu, ele não precisava que Zoro confirmasse para ter certeza. — Tomem cuidado, se acontecer alguma coisa com a Robin-chan ou a Nami-san, eu vou chutar vocês até a Ilha do Céu.

Usopp sentiu-se instantaneamente infeliz, mas assentiu para não irritar Sanji, ele já vira aquele olhar no rosto do nakama e sabia que não importa quem era a pessoa que estava lá em cima, ela era quem corria perigo ali. Franky por sua vez simplesmente meneou a cabeça e saiu caminhando tranquilamente pelo corredor principal, seguindo Robin que nem ouvira o que Sanji falara, e já estava abaixada analisando uma pilastra.

Chopper tomou a frente e caminhava liderando Nami e Usopp, os dois se revezavam empurrando um ao outro, nenhum dos dois queria ir à frente, mas viviam o dilema de também não querer ser deixado para trás. A rena começou a farejar algo, foi andando cada vez mais rápido, eles encontraram uma escada que os fez descer, em seguida descobriram uma porta. Usopp colocou a mão na maçaneta e girou sem fazer ruído algum, quando a porta abriu dando uma visão panorâmica de algo semelhante a um gramado muito bem cuidado, onde um pequenino rebanho de nove animais, parecendo chateados, descansava.

— São... — Nami perguntou, surpresa estampada em seus olhos castanhos.

— As renas do Papai Noel! Sim! — Chopper estava um pouco apreensivo, ele havia sido rejeitado por outras renas desde o nascimento.

Uma rena de nariz vermelho se postou na frente deles e começou bramir ansiosamente.

— “Nosso líder foi levado, nos deixaram na frente da mansão com o trenó, precisamos de ajuda” ele falou. — Chopper traduziu imediatamente.

— Sugeeee... — Usopp delirou enquanto Nami acariciava o pelo castanho de uma das renas.

Outra rena se aproximou, oferecendo a cabeça para Usopp enquanto fazia sons e encarava os humanos.

— “Entendemos que estejam encantados conosco, já que somos seres famosos e incríveis, mas depois teremos tempo para dar autógrafos, o mais importante agora é salvar o Líder e manter o Natal.” Ele disse. — Chopper tornou a traduzir, a rena locutora lançava um olhar arrogante para eles.

— Você é um pouco convencido, não é não? — Usopp analisava as reações e as feições da rena. — Vamos encontrar Franky e Robin. Vocês, venham conosco.

O trio saiu da sala, seguidos pelo pequeno rebanho muito bem ordenado, eles andavam em formação, com a rena do nariz vermelho liderando o percurso.

Usando o faro de Chopper eles rapidamente chegaram a uma ala da mansão, destacada por um enorme arco com uma placa ostentando dizeres: “Fábrica do Papai Noel”.

— Não foi difícil. — Nami percebeu.

Eles atravessaram o arco e adentraram, havia duas escadas e dois elevadores, uma cerca de proteção separava o piso atual de um piso mais baixo onde eles viram máquinas gigantes com esteiras que se espalhavam por toda a extensão da área, indo em direção à outra porta. O cabelo azul de Franky era reconhecível ao longe, o ciborgue mexia em algumas engrenagens já que todas as máquinas estavam estranhamente paradas, enquanto Robin observava uma enorme árvore de Natal extremamente bem decorada que se destacava contra uma parede branquíssima.

As renas recém-chegadas se dirigiram ordenadamente para um trenó que descansava ao lado da árvore. Chopper já estava feliz embaixo da árvore de natal, maravilhado com os enfeites, Robin o notou e foi até ele sorrindo.

— AW! Usopp, Nami! Onde acharam os parentes do Chopper?! — Franky gritou ao notar todos eles.

— Ah, não... estas são as renas do Papai Noel. — Usopp esclareceu.

— Suuuper! Então elas existem mesmo! Usopp, acho que se o Papai Noel foi sequestrado, vamos ter algum trabalho por aqui... o que acha? — Franky apontou com o dedo metálico para as máquinas.

Uma rena se aproximou dos dois e começou a bramir, o atirador e o ciborgue franziram as testas e observaram sem compreender, Chopper foi até eles e balançava a cabeça a cada bramido mais insistente.

— “Não somos parentes do guaxinim, e é claro que existimos, baka! Precisamos manter o Natal, Papai Noel foi levado, mas sabemos o caminho para as entregas, Rudolph pode nos levar na pior das tempestades.” Ele falou. — Chopper sacudiu a cabeça. — Nunca ouvi falar das renas sozinhas entregando presentes no Natal... E EU NÃO SOU UM GUAXINIM!

A rena de nariz vermelho se aproximou e bramia para os Mugiwaras.

— “Sozinhas não podemos, eu só aponto o caminho, mas, apenas alguém com coração puro e boas intenções pode guiar o trenó.” Ele falou. Você é Rudolph! — Chopper notou.

— Não podemos decidir nada sem o Luffy... — Usopp coçou o nariz. — Chopper pode ir até o Luffy e os outros? Por enquanto vamos tentar descobrir o defeito destas máquinas.

— Sozinho?! — Chopper tremeu levemente.

— Eu vou também, quero dar uma olhada nos detalhes da casa mais de perto. — Robin sorriu para Chopper que parecia mais aliviado agora. — Acha que podem consertar estas máquinas?

— Suuuper podemos, Usopp vai me ajudar... e você — Franky apontou o dedo direto no nariz azul de Chopper — cuide dela, entendido?

Chopper anuiu e saiu saltitante atrás de Robin, sumindo na escada que os levaria para fora da Fábrica.

Nami estava sentada entre as renas, Usopp e Franky começavam a martelar em diversos pontos diferentes das esteiras, aparafusavam peças soltas e lubrificavam engrenagens que pareciam emperradas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No último andar da mansão, Luffy, segurava uma bento sortida que Sanji havia feito, ele apanhava a comida enfiando grandes quantidades na boca, parecendo furioso, ele encarava uma criatura baixa, com aparência de leão ostentando um sorriso inextinguível.

— Oi, cara de leão, onde está o Papai Noel?! — Luffy exigiu, com a boca cheia.

— Responda ao nosso capitão ou eu vou te cortar! — Zoro deu um passo à frente, a mão direita pronta para puxar a espada.

— Vocês são muito esquentadinhos... eu já disse, não tenho nada com isso, apenas vim conferir se a operação deu certo! – Pekoms, membro da tripulação de Big Mom declarou, desinteressado.

— Do que está falando, seu leão de merda? — Sanji deu um passo à frente enfrentando Pekoms, que baixou os óculos escuros e o encarou com desdém evidente, apesar do olhar cativante.

— Olha bem como fala com um tripulante da Big Mom, seus pirralhos novatos.

Neste momento uma figura saiu de um canto escuro, carregando uma enorme espada no ombro, ele encarou Pekoms, intimidador.

— Oi, Pekoms, talvez eu precise convencer você a dizer algo, o que acha? — Law disse já movendo a mão para usar suas habilidades.

— Oi, oi... Trafalgar Law... não esperava encontrá-lo com os Mugiwaras... mas, não tenho nada com isso, de qualquer forma. O Papai Noel foi levado por um protetor do Kaido, o velhote não corre risco de vida, já vocês... muito em breve chegarão equipes de busca para capturá-los. — Pekoms disse virando de costas para os outros, ele pulou na janela e fugiu.

Sanji correu até a janela a tempo de ver Pekoms voando nas costas de um pássaro gigante. Os quatro na sala se sentiram frustrados e transtornados.

Chopper e Robin escolheram este momento para entrar na sala, contaram o que encontraram no piso inferior, Luffy ponderou por alguns instantes e acabou decidindo que salvar o Natal era mais importante.

Eles resolveram descer encontrando com Usopp e Franky na “Fábrica do Papai Noel”, Nami já havia conversado com Brook, que estava no Sunny, e o deixara a par de tudo. Luffy ficou extasiado quando viu a árvore de natal enorme, e todo o corpo do Mugiwara paralisou em delírio quando viu a rena de nariz vermelho, ele pulou em volta dela, avaliando a pelagem, a cor, a textura, Rudolph lançava ao capitão borrachudo um olhar de tédio vaidoso.

— Oi, você quer ser minha nakam...— Luffy começou.

— IIE! Não saia convidando a todos para serem da tripulação! — Sanji pulou de encontro ao capitão, o prendendo no chão com a sola do sapato.

— Oi, Sanjiii... eu achei ele uma rena legal!

— Baka! Já temos uma rena no bando!

No entanto Rudolph os encarou altivo e começou a bramir.

— Eu juro, se essas renas não pararem de fazer barulho vou usar a cozinha que eu vi no térreo e farei uma ceia de natal perfeita, com carne de rena ao molho de ameixas. — Sanji fazia sua melhor expressão de poucos amigos para Rudolph.

— Sanji, Rudolph disse que você não precisa se preocupar, ele já tem um bando e é feliz com seus nakamas. — Chopper esclareceu.

— Que seja... vou arranjar algo para comerem. — Sanji simplesmente deu de ombros, virou as costas e acenou com a mão.

Usopp e Franky acabaram descobrindo que as máquinas estavam emperradas com objetos estranhos, havia parafusos dentro de engrenagens para gerar desgaste nos mecanismos. Franky facilmente consertou isso, enquanto Usopp percebeu que as máquinas produziam os mais diversos tipos de brinquedos, bastava uma programação correta, e rapidamente ele compreendeu os vários botões coloridos, acertou algumas sequências e já eram capazes de colocar as máquinas para produzir.

Quando Sanji voltou da cozinha ele trouxe consigo um tipo de carrinho, recheado com uma quantidade invejável de bolinhos, sanduíches, chás e sucos. Os Mugiwaras comeram enquanto decidiam o que fariam.

— Franky, você e o Usopp podem fabricar os brinquedos? — Luffy questionou, engolindo um muffin inteiro sem mastigar.

— Suuuper! — O ciborgue respondeu unindo os antebraços. — Já fizemos uma primeira leva como teste e os resultados foram perfeitos!

— Estranho, sempre ouvi dizer que eram os duendes que trabalhavam com o Papai Noel. — Nami falou pensativa.

— Hai! Sobre isso, também fiquei surpreso — começou Chopper — por isso perguntei às renas, e elas me contaram que há algum tempo os duendes foram embora para Dressrosa com uma menina que morava aqui, mas ninguém fala sobre o assunto, pois parece ser doloroso para o Papai Noel.

— Outra coisa importante também, parece que foi um navio cantante que levou o Papai Noel. — Usopp contou entre uma mordida e outra do seu sanduíche.

Luffy ficou de pé, estalou os dedos e puxou o chapéu para frente deixando seus olhos escurecidos em determinação.

— Depois nós salvamos o jiji... por enquanto, Usopp e Franky, deem o melhor de vocês nessas máquinas, vamos manter o Natal, nem que eu vá pessoalmente entregar esses presentes!

Depois da decisão do capitão, a determinação deles cresceu, cada um trabalhou arduamente durante todo o resto do dia e madrugada, Franky e Usopp coordenando as máquinas, Robin, com os braços cruzados rente ao peito brotava mãos na saída das esteiras, levando os brinquedos para uma enorme pilha no canto do salão enorme, Nami e Chopper separavam os brinquedos, Sanji, fazia embrulhos caprichados, Luffy, corria brincando com a renas, Zoro, dormia embaixo da árvore de natal (Sanji já havia dado um ou dois chutes nele, porém o espadachim não se incomodou). E Law, sentado distante, apenas os observava com o canto do olho, pensando como poderiam ser tão imprudentes, era óbvio que aquilo tudo era uma emboscada, ele só não entendia por que Luffy foi enviado para cá e por quem.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Muitas horas depois, adormecido na montanha de brinquedos, Chopper começou a despertar, ele sentiu um cheiro familiar, abriu de leve os olhos e deu de cara com Nami bem em cima dele, segurando um bolo de aniversário.

— Né, Chopper, não era assim que nós planejamos comemorar o seu aniversário, mas, prometo que vamos ter uma festa melhor quando terminarmos aqui, okay? — Apesar das desculpas dela, Chopper exibia imenso sorriso.

— Parabéns _supah docta_!! Prometo que darei o presente quando as coisas acalmarem! — Usopp passou a mão na cabeça de Chopper que dançou feliz.

— Não me elogiem seus malditos, eu não vou ficar feliz...

— O que há com ele? — Law perguntou com a testa enrugada.

— AW! Ele suuuper não sabe esconder as emoções! — Franky esclareceu, Robin sorriu ao lado dele apreciando o quão fofo Chopper poderia ser.

Eles comeram o bolo e tomaram suco, foi um café da manhã bem-vindo depois de horas de trabalho, mas agora parece que tinham um novo obstáculo.

— Ah, esse trenó misterioso vai ter que funcionar... — Luffy decretou depois de ouvir explicações e saber das condições para subir no trenó.

Nami e Usopp chegaram a conclusão de que apenas Luffy e Chopper poderiam ser capazes de subir no trenó, e a dupla de medrosos não invejava os outros dois, eles conversaram durante a madrugada que o melhor seria se ficassem na retaguarda cuidando do navio. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que voar pelo céu durante uma noite escura.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Enquanto isso no Sunny..._

Brook notou uma aproximação ao longe, ele usara suas habilidades e saíra do corpo, projetando sua alma discretamente em direção a um navio cantante, e rapidamente percebeu que havia uma bandeira da yonko Big Mom.

Caesar começou a chorar automaticamente ao receber a notícia, Momo e Kin’emon não sabiam o que fazer, então ambos cruzaram as pernas e sentaram no gramado.

— Por favor, me liberte, prometo que me deixarei prender novamente, vocês estão me levando ao Joker de qualquer forma... eu só preciso camuflar o navio, por favor, não posso cair nas mãos da Big Mom!

— Como eu poderia acreditar em você? Você pode nos trair a qualquer momento! — Brook deduziu.

— Não! Não, eu juro, se eu tentar você pode simplesmente me prender novamente com as algemas, por favor, é apenas o tempo de esconder o navio!

Brook não tinha muito tempo, então ele resolveu arriscar, abriu as algemas, mas manteve-as tão próximas do pescoço de Caesar que o sujeito mal se movia. Ainda assim, ele ergueu os braços e criou uma grande névoa em toda a costa, uma névoa densa, com visibilidade mínima, quando ele sinalizou que terminara, Brook recolocou as algemas, e examinou a neblina.

— Incrível... por quanto tempo acha que isso vai funcionar? Com as algemas bloqueando seus poderes... — Brook ponderou.

— Shurorororo... vai durar algumas horas, este é meu mais forte nevoeiro.

A véspera de Natal avançou, e na mansão os Mugiwaras ainda terminavam de organizar os brinquedos. Luffy, como Nami e Usopp confabularam na madrugada, subiu facilmente no trenó, e estava animado por ter a chance de voar no céu, ninguém questionou como ele faria tantas entregas em tão pouco tempo, Rudolph disse em algum momento que toda a magia acontece à meia-noite.  
  


_Em outra ilha de inverno não muito longe dali..._  
  


— Me deixe sair! Eu tenho negócios a resolver! — Noel de pé, olhava duramente para Kaido.

— Não fale besteiras! Já lhe disse que vai ficar aqui até que alguém o resgate. E francamente, espero que seja o alguém correto!

Noel passou as mãos nos cabelos brancos, ele encarou a janela, o céu já escuro e dentro de pouco tempo as crianças deveriam estar recebendo seus presentes, mas ele estava preso em uma disputa de piratas.  
  


_Próximo à meia-noite na mansão do Papai Noel..._  
  


— Luffy, as renas disseram que tem uma hora certa, pare de comer e se apresse! As crianças do mundo estão aguardando presentes, baka! — Nami reclamou.

— Ah tá, eu sei... — Ele respondeu, engoliu o último pedaço de carne gigante e, de um pulo, subiu no trenó.

Chopper à frente do trenó anuiu sorridente para Luffy, o médico dos Mugiwaras concordou em ajudar a guiar as renas juntamente com Rudolph, ambos acabaram ficando muito amigos, e assim que o capitão subiu, as renas arrancaram pela ponte elevada que havia em frente à mansão. Em poucos instantes, a voz de Luffy era trazida pelo vento, e era possível ouvi-lo gritando a plenos pulmões “Eu vou ser o Rei dos Piratas”, a silhueta recortada, contra o céu escuro e estrelado.

Luffy, assistiu maravilhado o mundo debaixo dele, o trenó deixando um rastro dourado de brilho e emoção, ilhas e casas passavam como um borrão, e os presentes do trenó simplesmente desapareciam como se evaporassem envoltos por um brilho, Luffy arregalava os olhos satisfeito, seu riso alto e contente ecoando pelo céu.

Quando Luffy decolou, os Mugiwaras não tiveram muito tempo de observar, em instantes a mansão foi atacada por piratas identificados com a marca da Big Mom, ao notar os intrusos Zoro e Sanji se postaram na frente dos outros, mas aparentemente ninguém queria conversar, eles investiram em um ataque silencioso contra os Mugiwaras.

Sanji derrubou um adversário atrás do outro, Zoro com um giro acabou derrubando vários deles apenas com o vento gerado pela espada. Nami eletrocutou tantos inimigos quanto pôde, e Usopp plantou tantas armadilhas quantas foram possíveis. Do outro lado, Franky e Robin eram o inverso um do outro em batalha, enquanto ele era todo tiros e gritos, ela andava no meio do caos tranquilamente, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito torcendo e quebrando a coluna de todos os inimigos visíveis. Law, não precisaria fazer nada, mas achou que seria justo se manter em forma, então criou um campo de “room” e separou alguns corpos, os unindo com brinquedos que restaram em um saco esquecido por Luffy. Depois de alguns minutos o número de corpos no chão era maior do que o de piratas de pé, e este foi o momento que Usopp fez sinal aos outros para bater em retirada, ele estava preocupado com aqueles que ficaram no navio e não queria arriscar encontrar mais inimigos.

Franky usou o Brachio e o Kurasai para compor seu Shogun, carregando Robin na palma da mão, enquanto Usopp ia de carona, apavorado e trêmulo atrás de Nami no waver. Sanji e Zoro ficaram para trás para fazer algumas perguntas aos inimigos que ainda podiam se mover.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No convés do Sunny acontecia finalmente a festa de natal do bando, todos riam animados enquanto Luffy gargalhava contando sobre sua aventura ímpar, ele, como bom pirata, pilhou um enorme saco de presentes, Nami protestara contra a atitude, mas Usopp, que abria presentes com Chopper e Sanji, pontuou que se fosse um tesouro ela não reclamaria.

Zoro ajudava a montar uma árvore com Brook enquanto todos trocaram informações sobre os ataques dos inimigos. Eles mantiveram as renas no Sunny-go apenas como precaução para que não sofressem nada.

Sanji e Zoro descobriram o nome da ilha onde o Papai Noel estava sendo mantido refém, e Nami já encontrara uma rota para lá, que coincidentemente passaria por Zo, o que vinha de encontro ao interesse de Law, no entanto um inconveniente desanimava a todos: eles precisariam ficar naquela ilha por pelo menos mais alguns dias, para o Log Pose mostrar o caminho.

O Ano Novo chegara fazia uma semana, quando os piratas partiram da ilha do Papai Noel, uma das agulhas já estava fixa apontando para noroeste, Nami deu algumas ordens e eles navegaram, o tempo passou muito rápido e em mais alguns dias eles encontraram a tripulação de Law.  
Honrando a aliança, Law, conversou com sua tripulação e aceitaram fazer parte do resgate ao Papai Noel, mas os Mugiwaras teriam de esperar até a noite do dia 13 de janeiro.

Quando chegaram a Ilha onde fariam o resgate, viram um castelo considerável, eles se dividiram em grupos e resolveram cercar o castelo, fazendo uma investida estratégica e simultânea.

Usopp e Nami, acompanhados por Bepo, entram pelo lado leste do castelo, eles acabaram sendo perseguidos por um grande número de inimigos e por fim foram capturados, na verdade tudo era um plano para desviar a atenção das outras portas.

Quando eles foram jogados na cela junto com o Papai Noel, Usopp imediatamente puxara o den den mushi bebê da bolsa.

— Oi Luffy, já estamos com o jiji, o caminho para as celas é pelas escadas do saguão principal, à esquerda de uma armadura.

_“Okay, Usopp, já estamos chegando aí!”_

Papai Noel encarava os três novos prisioneiros intrigado.

— Quem são vocês? — Ele exigiu saber.

— Somos piratas, viemos resgatá-lo. — Nami apresentou-se alegre, mas o idoso na frente dela não correspondeu a amistosidade.

— Na madrugada de 14 de janeiro?! Por que demoraram tanto? — Em seguida encarou longamente Bepo e sua expressão mudou completamente. — E você é um urso mesmo?

— Me desculpe. — O navegador dos Piratas do Coração sentiu-se deprimido.

No piso superior, Zoro e Sanji, Shachi e Penguin, causam algum rebuliço na entrada oeste enquanto Law e Luffy entravam pela porta da frente, e iam direto onde eles sabiam estar o Papai Noel.

No entanto, não foi fácil para os dois capitães, eles tiveram que derrubar muitos guardas que surgiam um atrás do outro, incessantemente. Enquanto Luffy explodia, socando e chutando, Law, caminhava calmamente, armando grande confusão repartindo corpos e os deixando abandonados ao longo do caminho. Em alguns minutos eles chegaram até as celas.

— OIII!! USOPP, NAMIII, OSSAN NOEL!!

— Aqui, Luffy!!

Law cortou as grades com extrema facilidade, Usopp e Nami saíram da cela trazendo Papai Noel.

— Sugeeee! Eu nunca vi um urso polar e o Papai Noel juntos antes!! — Luffy percebeu.

— Agora que você falou, tem razão! — Usopp coçava o queixo concordando.

— Me desculpem... — Bepo ficou deprimido mais uma vez.

— Oi! Mugiwara-ya, não temos tempo para isso, os meus homens ainda estão lá em cima!

— Ah tudo bem, eles estão com o Zoro e o Sanji! Oi, Ossan, você faz cocô?

— Como disse? — Noel respondeu.

— Perguntei se você faz...

— PARE JÁ COM ISSO LUFFY!! — Usopp vociferou.

— Oi, Usopp... eu só queria saber....

— Melhor não, vamos embora!

— Papai Noel-san, você precisa de ajuda? — Nami perguntou prestativa, ao receber um olhar longo e neutro do Papai Noel, indicou Usopp com o polegar. — Pode pedir para ele ali!

— OI, NAMI!! — Usopp gritou irado.

— Hana-ya, distraia os homens que estão vindo.

— Por que você não usa suas habilidades de ope ope no mi? — Usopp questionou mal-humorado.

— Poupando energia.

Usopp fez uma careta, emburrado, apanhou uma esfera na bolsa, esticou o elástico do kabuto e atirou a esmo criando uma cortina de fumaça no corredor que eles deixaram para trás.

Eles correram arrastando o Papai Noel pela escada até chegarem ao salão do qual vieram, automaticamente notaram Shachi e Penguin, que desferiam golpes um no outro, pulavam chocando os ombros e riam. Sanji e Zoro escorados cada um em uma pilastra, olhavam desdenhosamente para eles.

— E eu que pensei que vivia entre idiotas. — Nami declarou.

— OI! — Gritaram Luffy e Usopp ofendidos.  
  


Todos eles saíram do castelo, contentes por terem resgatado o prisioneiro, algumas horas depois, estavam no gramado, uma grande confusão de renas felizes, um pequenino espadachim sorridente, sentado no colo do Papai Noel, e piratas cantando e dançando, quando ouviram:

_Puru, puru, puru..._

Luffy correu até o den den mushi da cozinha, e sem pensar duas vezes, o atendeu!

— Mushi mushi? Eu sou Monkey D. Luffy, e vou me tornar o Rei dos Piratas!

_“Como eu disse antes: Eu já sei disso, Mugiwara no Luffy, tenho notícias de que sua missão foi concluída com êxito.”_

Luffy uniu as sobrancelhas, aquela voz... sempre familiar.

— Não cumprimos missão nenhuma, nós resgatamos o Ossan porque quisemos! — Respondeu petulante.

_“Tanto faz... mas a sua missão mesmo era entregar os presentes. E eu conheço seu coração muito bem, assim como suas intenções.”_

— O que isso tem a ver? O que sabe sobre mim?

_“Isso você vai saber na hora certa. Por agora receba os agradeci...”_

_Catcha!_  
  


— Por que fez isso, Luffy? Ele não tinha terminado de falar! — Nami xingou.

— Namiii... você não ouviu? Ele queria agradecer! Eu não quero reconhecimentos e gratidão, isso não é digno de um verdadeiro pirata!

— Verdade — ela avaliou — eu preferia que fossem tesouros.

— Essa mulher é o demônio! — Papai Noel concluiu.

— Você não tem ideia. — Usopp concordou, Chopper ao lado dele anuía cerimonioso.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Em Whole Cake Island, uma voz alterada era ouvida através do den den mushi.

_“Aceitei participar disso para colocar minhas mãos no ruivo! E foi inútil! Nunca mais farei uma parceria para simplesmente satisfazer seus caprichos, Charlotte!”_

— Are, are... não me culpe pela preguiça do ruivo... se ele não quis se mover eu não tenho nada com isso. Já o Mugiwara agiu como eu esperava, igual ao Garp.

_“Mas mesmo assim você não foi capaz de derrotá-lo quando os atacou na Mansão.”_

— Isso não significou nada! Eu não esperava pelo Exército Revolucionário!

_“Seja como for, nossa parceria termina aqui, tenho mais com o que me preocupar do que suas futilidades!”_

_Catcha!_  
  


Charlotte sentiu a ira borbulhante, os ácidos estomacais cada vez mais descontrolados, os Mugiwaras a fizeram de idiota mais uma vez... ela rodou a mão, apanhou um membro aleatório de sua tripulação, e o empurrou pela garganta, aliviando parte da tensão.  
  


Em um ponto distante, no oceano do Novo Mundo, dois homens conversavam observando o mar.

— Ele cresceu muito, você deveria se orgulhar! — O homem ruivo declarou despreocupado.

— E me orgulho. Mas temo também, ele não sabe os perigos que rondam o mar, ele não tem ideia das podridões que existem e das desgraças que tentamos prevenir a cada dia. — O outro respondeu, sua tatuagem exuberante na lateral do rosto era visível apesar do capuz que cobria sua cabeça.

— O que haveria de divertido se ele soubesse tudo? Deixe de ser uma galinha protetora, Dragon! — O ruivo gargalhou.

— Cale a boca, Shanks... isso é tudo sua culpa! — O homem da tatuagem replicou, emburrado.

— Posso dizer que é o meu maior orgulho! — O ruivo falou esticando a língua, travesso ele pulou no próprio navio. — Ja naa!!

Dragon meneou a cabeça sorrindo, e assistiu o navio de Shanks se afastando, ele se virou para o rapaz alto e loiro que estava firmemente postado ao lado dele.

— Sei o quanto foi difícil para você, Sabo, falar com ele sem se identificar... Arigato! — Dragon declarou enternecido, lutando para manter os sentimentos sob controle.

— Foi bom falar com ele... ele não mudou nada. Mas tudo tem sua hora, eu e Luffy vamos nos encontrar no momento certo. Nunca deixei de acreditar nisto! — Sabo respondeu, sorrindo brilhantemente, ele virou o rosto mirando o navio com a figura de um leão, que desaparecia no horizonte longínquo do mar do Novo Mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi Minna-san!!
> 
> É estranho para mim escrever aventura, e não prometo que eu vá escrever algo assim novamente... rs... mas eu ri inventando cada conexão deste enredo, você pegou todas elas?! Mwahahaha...
> 
> Devo dizer que a parte onde o Usopp implora para não haver "dois ou um" entre outras coisas, ele está lembrando de uma situação ímpar que aconteceu exclusivamente na fic "Heaven Base"(http://fanfiction.com.br/historia/428299/Heaven_Base_ONE_PIECE/), que estou lendo e, neste momento é a minha preferida de One Piece, mesmo que não tenha romance, hahaha... espero que o autor (Dr Chopper )não se incomode que eu tenha pego emprestado este head canon ^_^!!
> 
> Preciso agradecer também a Clara de Assis que betou a fic tornando-a assim mais adequada para uma publicação: MUITO OBRIGADA POR SEU TRABALHO IMPECÁVEL!!
> 
> Não coloquei imagem, pois achei que poderia distrair o leitor, já que é um enredo que precisa de mais atenção... hehehe
> 
> Bom, se você leu a estória, me diga o que achou, o legal de escrever é trocar ideias, e eu dependo que as pessoas me digam algo para que eu melhore... rs...
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
